The Study Group
"You're love is weird and toxic and destroys everything it touches!"--''Todd ''Community revolves around the actions of The Study Group, also known as The Greendale Seven, inside and outside of Greendale Community College. It was created by Jeff Winger as a way to impress Britta Perry. Other members of the group include Abed Nadir, Annie Edison, Troy Barnes, Shirley Bennett, and Pierce Hawthorne. History Jeff Winger, pretending to be board certified Spanish tutor, offered Britta Perry a private study session. Britta, worried about the Spanish test, agreed, but invited Abed Nadir along. Abed also invited other members of the Spanish class to the study session. After Jeff found out that he didn't have the answers to the test, turned the fake group into a real Spanish study group which quickly became close group of friends. The group after 3 years now see themselves as something of a family and even hang out for 2 months when they were temporarily expelled from Greendale. Members *Jeff Winger, a 34-year-old snarky, glib disbarred lawyer looking for an easy degree. He is considered the leader of the group as well as the "father". *Britta Perry, a 32 year-old feminist trying to get her life back on track. Britta is considered the mom of the group and is the least fun member. *Abed Nadir, a 23 year-old Palestinian/Polish-American pop-culture junkie who aspires to become a director and is currently taking film directing classes. He treats life and the group like its a sitcom. *Troy Barnes, is a 22 year-old former high school football star quarterback. *Annie Edison, a 21 year-old young straight-laced student and former prescription drug addict. *Shirley Bennett, a 36 year-old single mother and vocal Christian going to school to jumpstart her brownie business. *Pierce Hawthorne, a 67 year-old millionaire on a late-in-life voyage of self-discovery. Pierce is the most offensive member of the group, has been subject of removal multiple times. In the second year Pierce gets into an accident breaking his legs, he grows dependent on his painkillers and also becomes increasingly at-odds with the study group because of the combination of his nasty behavior and their tendency to exclude him from their activities.The other members of the group secretly took a vote about whether they'd include him in the group next year, with only Annie voting to keep him in; by the end of "For A Few Paintballs More", while the other group members have reconsidered and are willing to let him back in the group, Pierce says he's not interested in staying with "whatever this is". However, he returns at the beginning of season 3 after realizing his position in the group is needed. Unofficial Members The following are students who have tried to join the group, however have been turned away for one reason or another: *Ben Chang, after losing his job as a teacher Chang comes back to Greendale as a student. He joins the group's Anthropology class in hopes to become part of the group. He also dances in a contest he signed the group in for 5 hours hoping to win a spot in the group. When the group open the group up for a new member, Jeff proposed Chang to prevent a student he hated from joining. Though afterwards it becomes apparent that the group does not really care to include Chang in any of their activities and he goes off to do his own insane activities. *Buddy Austin, a unnoticed student who desperately wanted to join the study-group, and despite his irritating behavior was eventually accepted. However, he joins a cooler study group with Starburns and it is revealed that the Greendale 7 group was actually his safety group. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Community Characters